I'm By Your Side
by EJCriss
Summary: Future Klaine. A silly little bunch of fluff. K  for now, but that could change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Yaaaaaaay. It's the middle of the night and Emily is sitting up writing. Even though I have to be up at six am to go on an expedition and walk for seven hours. Wahey. **

**This one's dedicated to Melanie and Ruby, who came up with the idea for this story and encouraged me to write it. I love you both a hell of a lot, and I'm so grateful to you both for being so amazing. 3333**

**The title for this one also comes from Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's. Trololol. **

**I own nothing. Sadly. If I did, Glee would be 90% Klaine smut with some songs in between. **

**Enjoy guys. xo. **

"Look at it!" Kurt squealed, clapping his hands together. Blaine laughed and slung an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer to him. Together, they looked up at the Eiffel Tower, stood in all its glory before them. It was illuminated against the black curtain of the night, and it really was stunning. Blaine understood why Kurt had been so desperate to come to Paris now.

"Beautiful," Blaine smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek. "And I'm not talking about the tower."

Kurt giggled. "You're adorable. Cheesy, but adorable."

Blaine pretended to bow. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was sweaty and nervous and shaking. There was a reason why he'd brought Kurt to Paris. Kurt had wanted to come for the shops and because he could speak French and to see the Eiffel Tower and to have a nice break. Blaine had something a little bit bigger in mind.

"Just look," he smiled nervously, and Kurt did. He looked up, standing on his tiptoes to get a better look at the Eiffel Tower. Like lightning, Blaine got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. It was now or never. He was only waiting for a second before Kurt turned back to him. His mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape as he stared at Blaine.

"…Blaine?" Kurt said, his voice trembling.

"Kurt Hummel, I've loved you since we were just kids in high school. I will never stop loving you. You're so amazing, and so perfect, and I can't believe you picked me over all the men in the world. You really could have anyone. All I want in the world is you, and I hope that you feel the same way. What I'm trying to get at here, is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'm asking you: Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine said. He felt sick with nerves.

Kurt stood, eyes wide, a shaking hand over his open mouth, before he pressed his lips together and nodded, tears sparkling in his eyes. He nodded again, beaming. "Yes. Yes, yes oh my god, yes, of course I'll marry you."

Grinning, and feeling as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest, Blaine slid the simple band onto Kurt's finger, before getting to his feet. He was barely stood up when Kurt launched himself at him, nearly knocking him over. Blaine could vaguely hear the applause of passers-by around them who had watched the exchange, even if they hadn't understood it. Laughing, Blaine hugged Kurt back, squeezing so tight that he thought letting go would be impossible. "I love you," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled through his tears, before they both pulled away and shared a tender kiss.

Blaine grinned at Kurt. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

Kurt laughed. "It can't be as happy as you've made me."

Blaine chuckled, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's as they walked away, both feeling as though they were floating.

**A/N – Meh. This isn't great but I thought I'd have a go at writing some future Klaine. I'm not that happy with it, but there you go. Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited my other fics, and a massive thank you to everyone who has added me to author alert and whatnot. I really appreciate it. 333 **

**Let me know if I should continue this or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – First of all, sorry this has taken so long to update! Blah. Exams suck. But it's here now, and yeah. Secondly, thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites! I really appreciate it. Finally, if you guys have any ideas for where you want this to go, please let me know. I have a basic plan here, but that's it. :')**

**Enjoy. **

Kurt let his head fall against the window, his eyes searching through the rain. Blaine had been gone for about an hour now. He'd only gone to fetch their food. It should have taken half an hour at most. Knowing Blaine, he'd be jumping on the counter and bursting into song. He never_ did_ get over the strange tendency he had for leaping on furniture. Kurt was constantly telling him off or bodily dragging him off the couch, the bed, the kitchen table… Kurt jumped, startled from his thoughts, as the front door banged. He hadn't even seen Blaine approaching their apartment block.

"I told you to take an umbrella!" Kurt sung out as he danced out into the hall. He burst out laughing at the sight that awaited him. His boyfriend – no, his _fiancée _– was absolutely drenched. His curls were flat and dripping, and he was shivering. Even his eyelashes had water dripping off the tips.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well." He held out the brown paper bag with the food in it for Kurt to take.

Kurt snorted good-naturedly. "You wanted Thai food; you can do it." He moved to help Blaine out of his jacket, but Blaine stepped back and made a funny noise. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, saying nothing. He still had one hand in his jacket pocket. It was then that Kurt spotted the bizarre bulge in the front of Blaine's jacket, right next to his pocket.

"Blaine," Kurt said in a calm, measured voice. "What's in your jacket?"

Blaine pulled his best confused face. "There's nothing in my jacket." He made to sidestep around Kurt and dart into the kitchen, but Kurt simply stuck his arm out and curled it around Blaine's waist.

"You're not going anywhere," Kurt responded. He moved his hands to the zip nestled against Blaine's neck. Blaine bit his lip guiltily. Slowly, Kurt pulled the zip most of the way to the bottom, the noise loud in the silence, and looked down. Nestled in Blaine's jacket, fast asleep, was a tiny, soaking wet kitten. Kurt simply raised his gaze to look Blaine straight in the eye, one eyebrow cocked.

"Um…" Blaine said awkwardly. He shrugged, but upon seeing Kurt's glare he held his hands up in mock surrender. "She was stuck in a drain Kurt, and it's raining outside! She could have drowned! And look at her, she's so cute. And I've always wanted a cat, and we're allowed to have them here and…" His voice trailed off.

Kurt groaned, looking down at the kitten, the back at Blaine. He was pulling his best puppy dog eyes, stroking the sleeping kitten's head gently. "Can we keep her?" As if to prove a point, the kitten began to purr loudly, snuggling deeper against Blaine. Blaine looked delighted.

Kurt sighed. He couldn't resist Blaine, especially not when he looked so ecstatic. He was wrapped around Blaine's little finger almost as much as Blaine was wrapped around his. Almost. "Fine. Fine. You can keep her. Maybe you should take her to the vet or something. She's pretty straggly."

Blaine beamed so wide Kurt thought his face was going to split. "Yessss! We get to keep her! I'm going to call her Ramona. And she is _not _straggly. Well. Only a little bit."

**A/N – I totally need to give Melanie some credit here. [insert credit for Mel]. The whole 'Blaine bringing a kitten home' thing was her idea on the RP the other day. I just happened to borrow it. So yeah. Go Melanie. **


End file.
